The Perfect Gift
by xRyux
Summary: Rei is surprised when Kai gave him a gift he'd always wanted, but is that all he is going to get? very lemony! KaixRei! M plus! BEWARE!


**rated M+ for mature peoples!**

The Perfect Gift

Rei's POV:

I opened the box and gasped. "Kai!" It's beautiful!" Inside the box lay a beautiful, shining, 14 carot gold necklace. Not only was it gold, but the gold had been in-laid with jade. My most favourite jem.

"Wow..." I muttered. I looked up at Kai his face was down but I could see the red in his cheeks. I giggled quietly. "Thank you Kai." Was all I said, but I just wanted to fling my arms around him. But that would be weird, Kai might get scared. I looked down at my gift. I could see why he wanted to wait for the other Bladebreakers to go to bed. They might envy me. I looked up again and saw Kai looking back at me.

"I, just thought you might like, since you mentioned something about jade..." Kai said shyly, the color returning to his face.

"I don't just like it Kai, I love it! It's beautiful." Kai chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is." I wanted to ask him how much he paid for this, and if was really worth all the Yen he spent. I didn't though, because asking the price of a gift is rude, because it's a gift, and it doesn't matter the price.

"Let me put it on for you." Kai said. I nodded, turned around, and lifted up my hair so he could put it on me. "Go look in the mirror." He whispered in my ear when he had finished. I stood up and walked over to the decrotive mirror that hung on the wall not far form the Christmas tree. I glanced at myslef and almost gasped the third time that night. The necklace shone beautifully against my tanned skin. It wasn't too long, too short like but it wasn't like a choker. "It's perfect." I whispered. The reflection of the Christmas tree lights glinted on it, giving it even more of a sparkle. I thought I had never looked more beautiful or more handsome in my life. I heard Kai come up behind me.

"You look beautiful" He said to me. I turned around and glanced up into his eyes. They were a sparkiling crimson that matched the glowign red of the Christmas tree lights. I felt my blush and pull away as a hand touched my backside. I didn't want Kai to give hugs right now, that would be...very weird...

"Well," I said, picking up the box the necklace came with and putting it in my pocket. "I guess we should go to bed now, it's after mid-night."

"Yeah, you're right. "Kai said with a yawn, "It is rather late, and we need our sleep, Tyson wants to go to the Christmas fair tomorrow, and God knows where the hell he'd be dragging us from dawn till dusk."

I giggled. I despiced living with Tysona and his freaky 60's grandfather, but Tyson was a little fun sometimes, and his grandfather did cook good food, I even got to help out a lot.

Let's go." I said to Kai, and we exited from the kitchen out into the chilly night air. Tysons grandfather had set up a bedroom in his dojo, and me and Kai shared an extreamly large bed. Best of all, it was a pillow-top, which made it extra cozy. I was glad to get into the heated dojo after our little walk across the yard. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen recently, and left two inches of clean, white snow on the ground. Tyson would want to have a snow ball fight before they went to the fair tomorrow. I rushed to my dresser that held my clothes and grabbed a fluffy pair of crimson colored pajama pants, and a white T-shirt. I began to undress, but I always seemed to feel eyes on my back whenever I changed clothes. I spun my head around to look at Kai, but his back was turned to me, so he couldn't have been looking. I crawled into bed, and was no long to be followed by Kai, who snuggled up on his side.

"Night." I said, reaching to turn off the lamp beside my side of the bed, our only source of light. "G'night. " He replied. I turned off the light and we were shrouded in darkness, the only light was the soft moon beams drifting through the small window. I felt my necklace. It even felt beautiful. My eyelids grew heavy, and I felt myself drifting into my dreams. Kai moved soemwhere on the other side of the bed, and I was startled from my sleep. I hated waking up right before a dream. Kai seemed restless, because he didn't stop rolling back and forth. I eventually couldn't force myself back to sleep, so I stood up and headed for the bathroom, I had to pee anyway, maybe Kai would be asleep when I returned.

After doing my buisness in the newly installed dojo bathroom, I began washing my hands in the sink. I looked at myslef in the mirror, and admired the necklace once more. I looked down at it and began to admire each small stone. I squinted to see closer as a noticed that the larger stone which was on the front had some sort of engraving on it. It read it in a whisper. "To the only boy i'll ever love." Then underneath the tiny cursive, the word aishiteru was carved in japanese. My mouth dropped open. There was no way! Kai loved me? I began to wonder if he didn't notice the writing on it when he bought it, but the advertising would have said it on there, and it's not every day you give a _boy_ a gold and jade necklace that looked as though it was made for a young woman. Did Kai have this necklace especially made for me? Did he engrave these words? I decided not to tell him about it until tomorrow, when we were at the fair.

I crawled back into bed, staying as far away from Kai as possible. I've never had anything wrong with gay's, i'm not a homophobe, It's just when i start to get hit on by one, I freak out. Once again as I was dozing off, glad that Kai had stopped moving so much, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I frowned to myself, he woke me up again.

"Psst, Rei, I can't sleep." Kai whispered. He was dangerously close to me now, and i was afraid if I moved an inch farther from him I would roll of the bed.

"Well I can Kai, quit waking me up." I felt bad for saying that, but it was true. Kai let out a big sigh. "Okay..." He cuddled back into the bed, but this time he slept in the middle, and not very far from me. "Roll over..." I kept thinking. I wouldn't be able to sleep if his body was atleast a foot away from mine. I heard him move again. "Thank god." I thought, "He's moving over to his side..." But, of course, I was wrong. He was moving, but not away from me.

"Rei..." I heard him whisper again. I felt an arm wrap around the middle part of my body. I layed there, stock-still, afraid to move.

"Uh...Kai...could you remove your arm from my body please?" I asked him, my voice was shaking. "This is SO weird..." I thought.

"Rei...I need you..." I felt his lower body press but against my backside. Great, just great, he had an erection. I wimpered, this was not how I wanted to spend Christmas Eve, or rather morning, It was about 5 more hours until the sun rose. I tried to wiggle from his grasp, but he held me to him tightly. "Kai, no...let go!" Kai didn't respond, instead he put his face down in my neck and licked me. I shuddered, it tickled.

"You've got to pay me back for that wonderful gift I gave you..." Kai whisered.

"Uh...oh...okay..." I replied, I was unsure of what he meant. Then before I could figure it out, he had straddled my hips and was attempting to remove my shirt.

"What! No, Kai, I don't want this, get off, get off!" I managed to remove Kai from my hips, but when I tired to escape, he held me down. "Please Rei? I'm sorry, but...I love you...and...I need you really bad." His hand reached down to his crotch and held it tightly.

So this is what he was going to do to me. He wanted try and have sex with me. Just the thoguth of it sickened me, boys were not supposed to do other boys.

"I can't Kai." I told him. "You're...a boy...boys can't do other boys." I saw Kai rolls his eyes through the darkness. "Yes they can Rei, I want to show you how, and good it feels to get fucked."

I tried to escape, but he held me down tightly. "Kai, I don't think-" I felt his lips crash into mine. I grunted and pushed on his chest to try to get him off, but he wasn't going anywhere. He toungue rubbed against mine, and all over the inside of my mouth. His hands crawled all over my body. I hand slink up my shirt and began to play with my nipples, hardening against the sudden blast of cold air. I didn't like this. I had always told myself that wherever I was to have sex, it would be for love, and not this kind of rape he was giving. His erection showed through his pants, and he was rubbing it against my hips. It didn't feel right, and it made me feel weird. I still tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. Tears came to my eyes, I was going to get raped, in whatever strange way Kai was going to give to me.

Just as I thought my virginity would be gone forever, he pulled away from me, leaving me gasping for breath that I dearly needed. I thought that he would stop, but he kept going. He began to pull down my pajama pants, and I cried out to him. "No! Kai don't you dare go in there!" Kai snickered. "Well since you won't get hot off my kisses, then i'll just have to go to my last resort. I didn't want to do this to you so soon, but..." Kai didn't finished his sentence. He grabbed the waist of my pants, and even my boxers, and pulled them down at once. He didn't have anytime to waste to get to where he wanted. I gasped when I felt his cold hand wrap around my length.

"Kai...your hand is cold..." I shuttered. Kai began to slide his hand up and down my length, and eventually his hand adjusted to my heat. "It's not that my hand is cold Rei," He said to me in a suductive voice, "It's that your dick it getting hot, I think you're getting horny, are you not?" I shook my head. "I am not horny," I told myself, "I'm not getting hot off this!" But I couldn't hold back my short gasps and he stroked me faster. I could feel my cock beginning to harden, and I didn't want Kai to feel that, but he was pleasuring me, and I couldn't resist.

"Now we're getting somewhere..." He said. I could tell that he knew by my sharp intakes of breath and my small erection. I felt his hand leave my length, I was releaved for a moment, but it was then replaced by something that made me gasp loudly. Kai had taken half of my length into his mouth, and was quickly taking in more. I couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure as his mouth moved up and down, before taking me in fully. I didn't know how he did it without choking. I swallowed. Maybe it wouldn't be bad after all, cause I was begininng to like it. He held my cock steady with one hand as he buried my length into his mouth. I tired to suppress my cries for more, but the pleasure was over-whelming.

"Oh yes Kai! That feels...so good...oh yes...ohh..." He moved his mouth outward, but i needed his warmth, and I bucked into him, returning my dick fully into his mouth.

"Mm...that's right Rei, you're soo good..." I heard Kai say as he lifted his head away from me for a moment.

"Faster!" I cried. Instead he seeemed to move slower. I became frustrated, I should have known Kai would want to play with me before I came.

"Not yet, my love, I don't want you to come yet, we havn't got to the best part." The best part/ What did he mean, was there something better then this?

"What's the best part?" I asked him. He laughed. "Do you have to be so naive? I'm gonna fuck you up your ass Rei." I'm whipmered, I heard getting up the ass hurt a lot. "Will it hurt?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Maybe...Now turn over, unless you want to lay on your back, but it's more painful that way." I obeyed him and rolled over onto my knees. I took a deep breath, waiting for the pain. Kai had removed his pants now, and we both were naked below the waist. His cock was huge, I was scared he might rip me or something, and I hated seeing blood.

I gave a small gasp as I felt something penetrate my rear. His finger had found it's way inside me and was moving around, exploring every milli-meter of my warm cave. I gasped and panted ashe pushed in depper, he wasn't very far from my prostate. His other hand reached around my body and stroked my harded nipples, makign them become even more erect. Soft whimpers were added to my noise making as he gently left his fingers run down my tan-colored flesh. He slid his hand over my dick and I moaned loudly. "Oh fuck me Kai..." I began to stroke my own cock, and I gripped it tightly. More moans escaped my mouth, the finger-fucking that he gave to me was drowning me in pleasure, I he was only on the first finger. My cries and moans lessed as the inside of my ass became adjusted to his intrusion, and I supposed Kai noticed this.

"Oh baby..." I mewled softly. Kai had inserted two more fingers into me. He thrust them in and out gently at first, but then began thrusting them in harder. My breath quickened and my dick was getting so hard, I thought I might come. I was feeling soemthing I have never felt before. The passion of sex. I could hear Kai's exhuberated gasps too. I knew he was trying hard not to shove his cock my my ass and fuck me senseless. But I knew his body ached for some sort pleasure besides the tightness of my ass around his fingers. I tried to calm myself quickly so he would have a chance you put his length into me before I came, and I could feel I wasn't far from doing so.

I could feel he wanted to let go my cock so he could supply his own needs, and I didn;t want that hand to leave, it kept me moaning for more and ass backing up against him for more. Suddenly, I felt his fingers leave me. He couldn't stop now, I was so close to releaving myself. "Oh...no...Kai don't stop...please don't stop...I need you to..."

"Just wait till you feel this baby." I turned my head painfully to the side to try and get a glipse of what he was doing through the half-darkness. Kai had begun to caress his length smoothly with one hand, throwing his head back, moaning loudly. I could see from a beam of moonlight shining on him that cum was beginning to form at the top.

He looked at me with those seductive, vetetian red eyes of his. "You want this Rei?" He motioned to his dick. I nodded. "Tell me that you want it, tell me how you want it." I uttered a feeble, helpless cry as he began to insert his dick into me.

"I want it short and sweet, but I want it hard!" I screamed to him, that the neighbors could have probably heard that. "Ah yes, Rei...and you'll get it that way..." He moved in slowly at first. He gently streched my virgin ass, making it wide so he could fit his whole length in. I yelped in pain. What everyone said was right, it did hurt. He gave me short thrusts, just like I asked for and each time I cried louder. I felt streched so far, I didn't even know it was possible. Even through the pain I called out for more. "God...Kai! Yes! Ah yes, faster baby..oh..oh..."

The tip of my dick was hard and swollen, I needed a release now and I wanted to come with Kai shoving his cock into me resentlessly. I felt bad, very bad, but I felt no resent for my actions this night, I could never force myself to stop in the middle of such bliss. He worked his hips faster now, until he had filled me to the hilt.

"Oh fucking yes Kai, give it to me hard baby, fuck me, oh yes, fuck me good...mmm..." Kai shoved himself into me faster, making me cry out his name and almost scream as he hit my prostate repetitively.

"Nnn...You like that Rei? You like dick up your ass?" Kai asked. I moaned a yes. He put his frontal area against by rear and began project himself into me. My cries became louder, and my hand tighted around my own member. I could fell my cum dripping onto my hand and I slid it up. From my chest all the way to my length I was covered in cum. I felt sticky and slippery, and when Kai rubbed his hand across me, he spread it everywhere, we we're pretty much soaked in it.

Sweat dripped from every pore in our bodies, and added to our wetness.

"Oh god Kai...I'm gonna come...I'm almost there, oh...so close..." I moaned into pillow. My lungs hurt from breathing so hard, and my ass had become numb from the constant friction. "Dammit Rei, I fuckin strech you wide but the little virgin ass is still tight!" I moaned at his sexually suductive words. I yelped when he threw me flat onto the bed, then rolled me over onto my side. "That's better..." He said, continuing to buck his hips into mine. He held one of my legs up slightly, and I could feel his length slide into me smoother. He was now fucking me in a different postion, and it felt even better then the last. I was able to feel how solid his dick was inside of me, it felt like a rock. I felt my climax coming up inside of me, I was so close. "Just one more thrust Kai, I'm almost there..."

"Kai...I... I'm... gonna...ahh!" He thust into me hard and I screamed. "AH AHHHH YES!" I flug my head back as I came. I released myself onto my hand, and it dripped with whitish-clear liquid. Kai moaned as he felt my walls close around him, and his climax didn't come far after mine. We cried out eachothers names with exuberance. He gasped for air and gave one last jerk into me before we both speachless from exuastion.

"Let me see your hand..." Kai panted to me. I lifted up my cum-covered hand and he began to lick every drop from it, not letting one bit not reach his mouth. I sighed. I felt so relieved, and so exhausted. After he was finished with me, he removed his length, and I moaned from its absence.

"Wow.." I managed to say as we cuddled together. Kai giggled, "Yeah, I know..." I sighed again.

"Kai..." I whispered. "Hmm?" I took another deep breath, "You make me feel beautiful." He laughed. "I'm supposed to," He said, "We're lovers." I thought about his words for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, we are lovers." I turned aroudn to face him.

"I saw what was written on the necklace, and, I wanna say, I love you too." Kai smiled leaned closer to me. I kissed him back this time, enjoying every inch of his toungue that slid through my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled us into a hug. We only broke apart to gasp for air. I saw a hint of lightness at the window, and realized the sun would be up within the hour.

"We'd better take a shower, we don't want to go to the fair looking or smelling like this." Kai chuckled at my remark and he nodded. "Yeah, let's go wash this shit off us, your're starting to smell funny..." I giggled and gave him a light slap on the cheek. "You're mean!"

We both got up out of bed, or rather I stumbled out from the pain in my backside. We countinued to make love in the shower, letting the warm water run over our bodies and arouse us. It was less painful the second time, but I countiued to scream with pleasure. I sighs and moans echoed of the tile walls, and I absorbed every sigh and sound of sex Kai made, they were more beautiful then anything I've ever heard.

We had to hurry ourselves as we got ready to leave, we knew Tyson and Max would be bursting through the door any second to wake us up. Kai kept making cute faces at me as we got dressed and smacked my ass as I tried to pull up my pants. Apperantly, he wanted more. I wanted more too, I thought I'd like to go at it with that sweet ass of his, but the risk of Tyson and the others coming in was too great. We waited in our warm dojo/room for the others to come bursting through. We shared a kiss occationally, but when we thought we heard something we quickly pulled apart.

The other guys eventually came, right as we broke our kiss. They practicly dragged Kai outside in the snow without his scarf, and everyone knows Kai can't live without that. The fair was down the road from Tyson's house, so it was a short walk. Kai and I walked there hand in hand. I didn't think any of the boys noticed, but even if they did, I wouldn't care, their opinions wouldn't change my thoughts about loving Kai. I had felt so close to him earlier that morning, and when he held me I didn't want him to let go. I guess that was the feeling of love. I loved the way his eyes sparkled in the light, his smile, the sweet kisses that he gave me. I loved everything about him, he had no flaws.

We found a bench at the fair away from the crowds of people and were able to have a private conversation.

"I want to thank you again for the necklace Kai, I love it, and I love you for giving such an expensive gift to me."

"Pfft," Kai said, "I told you Rei, it was nothing, stop thanking me! Although, you can keep saying you love me." Kai gave me a wink and I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Aishiteru." I said. "Aishiteru." He replied.

Even though the necklace was the greatest gift I had ever gotten, It was the gift of love Kai had put into the necklace, and that was the most perfect gift.

THE END!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
